Family: Secrets
by Principessa Luna Fiorella
Summary: Yamakawa Aoi is new at NamiMiddle. On his first day, he gains not only the attention of the students but of the 11th generation, too. But there is a crisis looming in the horizon for the Vongola. What is his reason for transferring? Will he be an enemy or ally? How will his presence affect the Vongola family? Who really is he? A bit AU Please R&R!
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

><p>I am Sawada Tsubasa, son of Sawada Tsunayoshi and heir to Italian Mafia's Vongola Famiglia. Being the only son of the most powerful Mafia boss, my life is never simple but I still experience the life of a normal teenager. Or, what is normal for me anyway. Aside from fighting people who wants to kill me, I think my life is pretty normal.<p>

I thought my life will be just the way it was. I was wrong. Nothing is permanent. Everything changes. I learnt this the hard way.

Everything started that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**First Day**

"Tsubasa!"

The brunette turned around to see who called him. It turned out to be a blue-haired girl wearing NamiMiddle uniform.

Tsubasa smiled. "Good morning, Eriko!"

The girl named Eriko greeted him back and continued to walk together.

"I'm so excited!" Eriko exclaimed cheerfully. "This is our first day in NamiMiddle. I wonder if I'll have a good time. Do you think there will be hot guys in our class? Oh, I can't wait to start! We're classmates, right?"

Eriko continued to gush at him as he not from time to time. She was talking random things which Tsubasa considered as 'girl stuff' or plain 'nonsense'. It was rather irritating so he ignored her.

A few blocks from the school, they saw a familiar face beaming at them. She has dark brown hair and bright brown eyes.

"Good morning, Eri-chan! Tsubasa-kun!"

"Morning!" Tsubasa replied.

"Hatsumi!" Eriko practically squealed. The two girls embraced each other. "Oh, good! Tsubasa is no good. He is ignoring me while I continue to speak."

"You know I don't gossip as much as you two do. And, all you say is about girl stuffs." Tsubasa retorted.

"Just ignore him." Hatsumi said and turned her back to Tsubasa. "I got a gossip for you! I heard …"

The two girls proceeded to chat as they walk to school. As Tsubasa followed behind them, he couldn't help but think how alike his two friends are. They are both gossip queens and girly. Qualities he can't stand but they are still his friends. Though they're too nosy and annoying, they are very loyal and caring.

The bell rang signaling the start of class.

Almost all the students were already inside their respective classrooms. Some were rushing in the hallway to get to their classrooms before their teacher did. However, a certain group of students were on the grounds, the disciplinary committee.

The disciplinary committee was a group of students headed by the principal's daughter. They are the ones implementing school rules and giving necessary punishments to those caught breaking the rules. It is known throughout Namimori how strict and harsh they are.

The head of the disciplinary committee and principal's daughter was Hibari Sakura. This means that his father is Hibari Kyouya, the tenth generation cloud guardian of Vongola Famiglia. Just like her father, she was harsh and merciless in punishing students. She has long black hair which is currently tied into a high ponytail and purple eyes. She also carries a pair of tonfas.

Just as the gate was closing, a tall figure slipped inside. Sakura immediately blocked the latecomer's path, tonfas raised. She aimed a tonfa at the student's face to knock him out. Unfazed by the sudden violence, the latecomer evaded her attack and quickly ran to the school building. Before he reached it, he looked back and yelled, "Sorry!"

Sakura was annoyed. This is the first time someone got past her. She won't forget that student's face. _He'll regret showing his face to me_, Sakura thought. She decided to let him go for now since class started already. She'll hunt him down later and make him pay.

Tsubasa saw from the window how the mysterious student dodged Sakura's attack. He knew Sakura. Without a doubt, she was mad. He can't help but pity the poor student. He once felt Sakura's wrath and he swore never to invoke it again.

A few minutes later, the said girl entered the classroom looking absolutely pissed. She stomped her way to the back of the classroom, not caring at all that she was interrupting the lesson. Several students she passed by cringed. The teacher knew better than to reprimand her.

Namimori Middle School or NamiMiddle is known to ordinary and ignorant people as a school having a considerable number of delinquents. In reality, these delinquents were members of the mafia. Very few citizens know of this and are too afraid to say this to others. This is the reason why they have a frequent change of teachers. The teacher resigned either because they can't take the fear or got hurt. To Tsubasa, the reason is that they can't teach students involved in the mafia. They are too violent and dangerous to normal people.

The staff and about 15% of the student population were unaware of the mafia. Many of the students were allied with the Vongola famiglia. Tsubasa was surprised to know that about 10% of the students were from the enemies. They must be really strong—or really stupid. The rest were from neutral famiglia.

Tsubasa's thoughts drifted to the latecomer. It is common knowledge in Namimori that crossing the disciplinary committee is like asking for a death sentence. He must be new or foolish. He could also be involved in the mafia. If he is, will he be an ally or an enemy?

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review.<strong>


	2. First Impression

I hope you guys will like this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**First Impression**

A few seconds before the bell rang, Sakura had already left the room to look for the offending student. She looked in every classroom and every time she opens the door, the students inside tensed.

Sakura had gone through every room on the first and second floor. By the time she reached the third floor, she was beyond annoyed. She was furious.

She found him on Class 3-B's room. He was talking to a couple of his classmates. Now that she found him, he better be prepared to receive his punishment. A sinister smile on her lips as she approached them.

"Yamakawa Aoi?" a brown-haired boy asked.

"Yeah?" the student named Yamakawa Aoi asked tentatively.

"Hi! I'm Tajima Riku." The brunette introduced himself. Pointing to his friends, he said, "These are my friends, Hirai Shinichi and Saito Daiki."

"Please to meet you, Yamakawa-san." Hirai Shinichi extended his hand. He has short curly black hair.

Shaking the extended hand, Aoi replied with a wide smile, "Nice to meet you too. And please, call me Aoi, Hirai-san."

"Then, you should call us by our first names, Aoi-san." Saito Daiki, who has spiky brown hair, told him, shaking hands as well.

"Sure," Aoi agreed, his smile never leaving his lips.

"By the way, Aoi-san, you were the one late this morning, right?" Riku asked.

Aoi nodded.

"Man! I can't believe you!" Daiki exclaimed in awe and disbelief.

Aoi just looked confused. Seeing his expression, Shinichi explained. "You see, here in NamiMiddle, rules are strictly implemented and rule-breakers are punished harshly."

"I bet Hibari-san is mad at you!" Daiki added.

"You will experience hell." Riku said while patting Aoi. "After what happened this morning, she'll give you a more painful penalty."

"Damn right that is," an angry voice interrupted their conversation.

The boys except Aoi jumped, caught off guard as they didn't notice her and inched away. There, standing near them, was no other that Hibari Sakura. She was glaring at Aoi intensely and exuded a deathly aura that the other students to move away.

"You," Sakura growled, pointing at Aoi. "Follow me."

Some of the class gave him pitying looks. The others snickered at his situation. Although seems unperturbed. He followed her calmly on the way and tried to explain.

"I just arrived yesterday. And I unpacked all day so I didn't have time to explore. I also got lost on my way here so I was late."

But everything he said fell on deaf ears.

* * *

><p>"Tsubasa, wanna eat at the rooftop?" a red-haired boy asked Tsubasa.<p>

"Sure, Kotarou." Tsubasa grinned at his bestfriend.

"Hibari-san is mad today. Do you know why?" Kotarou inquired curiously.

"Yeah. A late student got past her." Tsubasa said flatly. "I think she's hunting him right now."

"Poor guy." Kotarou said sincerely. "Wanna watch?"

"Nah. I don't want to see a student being pulverized by Sakura. I still remember my own beating." Tsubasa refused with a shudder.

Kotarou chuckled and patted Tsubasa lightly.

As they continue on their way to the rooftop, they heard interesting whispers. They stopped to listen.

"—not yet done—"

"The new student—"

"—still standing."

Tsubasa and Kotarou glanced at each other and nodded. They both had the same thought in mind. Immediately, the two sprinted all the way to the grounds just in time to see the rule-breaker pin Sakura to the ground.

Tsubasa and Kotarou's jaws dropped to the ground. Sakura lost? That is something they never thought would happen.

The brunette gazed at the said student. He has short spiky black hair and deep red eyes. He immediately thought of demon when he saw those eyes. He had an inkling that those eyes were familiar. Hell, his entire being felt vaguely familiar to Tsubasa. He didn't know what to feel. Should it be fear or awe?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a squeal very much familiar to him.

"He is so cool!"

"And, he is quite good-looking too!" Eriko squealed back.

"I know! We should start a fan's club!" Hatsumi suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea!"

"Lowering your voices would be a more brilliant idea," Kotarou cut in, covering his ears. "Your shrill voices are very loud. I fear we might lose our hearing. Permanently."

The girls' voices were indeed far too loud to be harmless. Several passing students are covering their ears, too. Tsubasa silently agreed and wisely shut his mouth. Not a second later, the two girls were in front of Kotarou.

"Did you just said that our voices are shrill?" Hatsumi hissed, glaring at Kotarou.

"Did I? I … um … You must have misheard me." Kotarou said nervously. He looked at Tsubasa pleadingly to help him as the two girls step closer but he only received an 'It's-your-fault' look.

After two slaps and a loud "OW!", Tsubasa asked, "Do you two know anything about him?"

"Him?" Eriko repeated, confusion etched on her face. Comprehension dawned on her face seconds later. "You mean Yamakawa-senpai? He is a transfer student."

"He is a third year student, section B. I heard he came from Italy," Hatsumi added.

Hatsumi's last word caught Kotarou's attention.

"Italy?" he repeated with a pensive look while rubbing his swollen cheeks. He turned to Tsubasa and asked, "Do you think he is involved in the mafia in Italy?"

"I think so," Tsubasa replied slowly. "But I don't feel any ill intent from him. Like he means no harm though it is still very suspicious of him to transfer here in Japan from Italy."

"Either way, we have to be wary of him." Turning to the girls who had started discussing their plans for the fan's club, Kotarou asked, "Are you girls joining us for lunch?"

The girls declined, saying that they'll be talking about their plans. They, oblivious to the boys' irritation, then left.

* * *

><p>Sakura prided herself as the strongest girl in NamiMiddle. Except for her brother, no student had ever beaten her. Until now.<p>

Sakura lost in front of the whole school. And to the new student, no less. It was a very humiliating defeat indeed.

"_You are strong. That I cannot deny, but there are a lot of people stronger than you. You have potential, however, as long as you are tied with your brother and stay here, you won't get stronger." Yamakawa told her gently._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura asked, still pinned to the ground._

_Yamakawa smiled at her in a pitying way. It angered her even more. She tried to free herself from his grip but he was stronger than her .When she struggling, he let her go._

Those words. His words. They kept on reverberating in her mind. She can't forget them no matter what she do.

_What does he meant that my brother prevents me from getting stronger? What does Rikiya have to do with this? Him? Heck, how did he even know I have a brother?_

Sakura was snapped out of her musing by the person she was thinking about.

"Sakura." Her brother's icy voice began, "I heard you lost."

"Onii-sama," Sakura acknowledged. "That's because I was careless. I was caught—"

"Excuses!" Rikiya cut her off. "I did not come here to hear your pathetic excuses. A lost is a lost. A truly strong person doesn't lose whatever the situation is."

"Why are you here, then?"

"I want to know your opinion of that new transfer student."

"He is ... very intriguing. I don't think he likes fighting and violence. But…"

"But?" Rikiya propmpted, impatience evident on his voice.

Sakura hesitated and sighed in defeat. She knew her brother won't let her go until she told him.

"He's stronger than anyone else that I've fought in NamiMiddle. He wasn't even fighting me seriously." she admitted. "It's suspicious that such a strong person transferred here. From Italy, too. He also seems to know thins. Things that an ordinary student wouldn't know. Things that only he knows."

"Well, he is no ordinary student. That is for sure." Rikiya looked pensive for a moment, then asked, "What made you think that?"

"I don't know." She lied, biting her lower lip. "I just … think so."

Rikiya raised a brow in interest and smiled. "He really is interesting."

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p> 


	3. First Encounter

**Disclaimer:** Reborn is not mine.

I know I haven't updated for more than a month. I hope you liked my story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**First Encounter**

News of Aoi defeating Sakura travelled fast. By the end of the day, the entire school population and half of Namimori knew. People kept on glancing and whispering wherever he go. He didn't seem to notice though. He was completely oblivious or he was really good at ignoring those. Either way, he was not affected.

Sakura acted no differently. She still does her duties, however, harsher than usual. Everytime they do meet, she would glare at him and he would smile. Deep inside, she was still fuming and his smile infuriates her more.

"Sakura is more irritated than usual," Tsubasa commented unnecessarily.

"You only noticed now?" Eriko asked.

"Of course not," the brunette huffed. "But it is expected since she was beaten by a boy other than her father and brother."

"Everyone has to taste defeat. No one is an exception," Kotarou pointed out. "No matter how strong a person is, there will always be someone stronger."

"That's true," Hatsumi agreed. "But I don't understand why she's so sore about this."

"Me neither, but why are we discussing these things?" The blue-haired teen asked.

Eriko can't understand why they were talking about this. It's already in the past. Shouldn't they move on already?

Kotarou answered her.

"We are discussing this because Sakura _lost_. She lost to the newcomer. We don't know anything about him. He could be part of the mafia. We don't know whether he's an ally or an enemy."

"Alright, alright," Eriko said airily. "Speaking of Yamakawa-senpai, he's going home now. Should we follow him?"

Eriko had been looking out the window when she noticed him. As if noticing her gaze, Aoi stopped walking and looked back. She swore he looked at her directly. Their gazes met and it seemed that neither wanted to tear away.

He had these beautiful red orbs as eyes that seemed to pierce her soul. It held so much, so much emotions Eriko couldn't decipher the reason, the meaning. Plus, those eyes… so familiar… yet at the same time so different. They drew her to him, silently telling her to come closer.

"Eri-chan?" Hatsumi called from the end of corridor. "You should be going home now. You still need to help at Take Sushi, right?"

Eriko noticed with a start that she lost track of her surroundings. She glanced out of the window as subtly as she can. Aoi was nowhere to be seen, but she was sure that they had been gazing at each other seconds ago. Where could he possibly have gone?

"Eriko!" Kotarou yelled, getting irritated. He was giving her an odd look that she had only seen when … No, that's impossible. There's nothing to be jealous about, right?

Perishing these thoughts, Eriko flashed them a sheepish smile.

"Sorry! I'm coming now."

* * *

><p>Rikiya found the transfer student, Yamakawa Aoi, really interesting. He thought that his school life would be boring until <em>he<em> came. It seems Aoi would be able to fight him on par.

After class, he decided to follow Aoi and corner him. Once he was sure no one would bother them, he made a strong illusion around them so no one would notice their fight.

Rikiya watched Aoi closely. It still surprised him to see him. He looked so much like Yamamoto Takeshi, the current Rain Guardian of Vongola Famiglia. If he didn't know the man, he would say that Aoi was his illegitimate son.

Aoi just kept walking. Is he really strong? He didn't even notice the illusion. Then again, it was a very strong illusion of his.

Abruptly, he stopped and looked at Rikiya's direction. He was sure that Aoi had sensed him. It was like the older student could see through his illusion and look at him directly.

Aoi sighed and shook his head. Seconds later, he asked with a hint of amusement, "I know you'd want to fight me but what I can't understand is why you are hiding in your illusions."

_So__Aoi__did__notice__the__illusion.__And__he__found__my__location__as__well._ Rikiya thought, both amused and surprised. Then he had no choice but to show himself.

"You're good," Rikiya nodded and lunged at Aoi with his sais.

Rikiya was confident with his skills but he dare not underestimate his opponent. He knew nothing about him and he can't risk making a fatal mistake.

He drew his sais and slashed at the older boy's chest with speed that could rival assassins. Yamakawa dodge easily with little to no effort. Not to be deterred, he raised an eyebrow as he kicked.

The two fought for almost half an hour. They both have beads of sweat but Rikiya was panting slightly.

Rikiya noted that Yamakawa, apparently, has high endurance. Swift enough to evade his attacks and highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat.

For minutes, they just stood there, staring at one another, scrutinizing the other. Once Rikiya controlled his breathing, Yamakawa spoke which startled him. It's like the older boy was waiting for him to recover.

"Come to my place, okay?" Yamakawa invited genially, which startled Rikiya. He spoke like the fight never happened. "Just for a couple of minutes and have some tea. It's only a couple of blocks away."

Without waiting for an answer, Yamakawa walked away. _I__don__'__t__see__any__harm__in__having__tea_, Rikiya thought. _Besisdes,__maybe__I__could__obtain__more__info__from__him._ With that thought in mind, he followed.

* * *

><p>At the Vongola mansion in Italy, two men were having a secret meeting. The first one was no other than boss of Vongola famiglia himself, Sawada Tsunayoshi. The other man, standing in front of him, dressed in a bizarre way, was a man far older than him.<p>

"What can I do for you, Talbot-san?" Tsuna asked politely.

Tsuna was absolutely curious. He had never seen the man for years and suddenly he asked for a private meeting. There is something amiss. He was sure of it especially since his intuition is backing it up. Knowing this, he felt uneasy.

"Are you fine with your son as the next boss?"

Tsuna frowned. "What does this meeting have to do with my son?"

"Answer my question first, and I would tell you."

Tsuna frowned further. He wanted to know what's amiss. It doesn't seem like he would find out now but he would less likely to find out if he doesn't answer this question. He didn't have a choice. He sighed.

"Truthfully, I don't want to him to be the boss. I don't even want to involve him in the mafia." Tsuna admitted.

"Then don't involve him at all," Talbot said offhandedly.

"But I don't have a choice. There's no one else eligible to be heir. And because of that, he was a target to many assassinations so he needed to know all about the mafia to defend himself. " Tsuna admitted morosely.

"Then, my information will help you greatly." The older man said with a lopsided grin.

Tsuna's eyes shone with hope and curiosity. What information could help him in problem?

"Recently, I learned that there is someone else that could be the next boss."

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p> 


	4. Lack of Information

**Sorry for this really late chapter. I'm really sorry. I am planning to update after KHR is no longer ongoing. I wanted to keep this story as accurate as I can based on the manga. But I realized that it is not yet relevant to my story so I updated. This is actually not yet finished but I felt really guilty not updating for so long.**

**Disclaimer: Everything here except for the OCs and plot are not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Lack of Information**

Rikiya expected to be lead in a low-priced apartment or something similar. He didn't expect to find himself in front of a typical modern house.

The house was a simple two-storey house. The roof was painted blue and the walls white. It has big windows to leta lot of natural light in. The grass was green and well-tended. Small shrubs with red, vibrant flowers planted along the pathway contrasted well with the roof. There was nothing significant about it, but it gave the feeling of warmth.

The living room gave off a homey feeling but it lacked the warmth of a family. The walls, painted in pastel orange, were bare except for the clock on the left and a painting of beautiful scenery on the right. The curtains were of a deep blue color. The only furnitures in the room were two sofas, a couch, a low center table and a corner table.

Yamakawa turned right near the stairs and Rikiya followed. They were in the kitchen which was not as homey as the living room. It was very clean as if it had not been used. It contained all the advanced appliances which doesn't seem to be necessary for only one person, especially a student.

Rikiya knew that Yamakawa knew he was observing the house and in turn, he was being observed. But the other teen did not say anything about it so he continued his inspection. After he was done, Yamakawa spoke.

"Well, have a seat." He said with a cheerful smile as he bustled in the kitchen to prepare tea. He set a kettle on the stove.

"You live alone." Rikiya stated. "Where are your parents?"

Yamakawa shrugged. "I grew up in an orphanage."

Of course, Rikiya already knew this. He just wanted to hear from the person himself to confirm it. He had checked Yamakawa's student file before confronting him. It was usually not allowed but being the principal's son has its perks.

"And this house?"

"My aunt's."

Rikiya raised an eyebrow in question. "You said you were an orphan."

Just then, the kettle whistled and his host turned away to prepare the tea. He rummaged the drawers and cabinets. Once he found the tea packets, he turned to Rikiya.

"Is jasmine tea alright with you? I have others here but," he hesitated for a moment, "their not like your everyday tea."

"It's fine."

Minutes later, he asked, "Why did you decide to study here? In Namimori."

"Because I want to. On a whim you could say."

"A whim." he repeated blandly.

* * *

><p>Later that day, once Rikiya was gone, Aoi was found at a street on his way to TakeSushi. He had chosen this particular restaurant because it was owned by the current Vongola Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, but it was operated by his wife and daughters.<p>

When Aoi opened the door, his eyes immediately landed on the beautiful woman behind the counter. She was Yamamoto Fumiko. She has short blue hair, which her eldest daughter inherited, with eyes similar to his own. Her garnet red eyes met his before turning away.

"Eri-chan, we have a new customer."

"Hai!"

Eriko turned to him. When she saw him, she immediately blushed. She did not go and assist him quickly. Instead, she fussed over her appearance.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight when the phone rang. He had been waiting for it for quite sometime now. He almost thought it wouldn't ring.<p>

He picked the phone and answered it. Trying to keep his voice steady and cheerful, he said, "Hello!"

"Taka-kun," the soft voiced from the phone began with obvious tenderness, "how's your day?"

"Wonderful if not for the fight earlier." Taka-kun replied, a small smile gracing his lips.

"But you must admit, you enjoyed it." The woman chuckled.

"Yes, I did." He admitted, reminiscing the look of surprise and hatred in her face. His smile widened.

As if reading his thoughts, the other said in her clear voice. "I'm rather surprised you did. You were always a gentleman to females. What made you feel different? Do you like her?"

Silence followed. The woman laughed, probably imagining his red face.

"I heard Eriko and Hatsumi are forming your fan's club."

His blush deepening, he asked,"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" was the confident answer. "I wonder what their reactions will be when they found out." The other mused.

There was silence again. It seemed she had brought a delicate subject.

"When will you tell them, Okaa-san?"

"Soon." His mother replied. Another vague answer. "It's already late. You should sleep now. Good night."

"Night." He replied and the phone went dead.

* * *

><p>Saying Hibari Kyoya was annoyed would be a huge understatement. For days, he had been constantly investigating the new transfer student since Yamakawa defeated his daughter. But there was nothing he discovered.<p>

At first, he thought that Yamakawa was just an insignificant student. An herbivore just like the others but he had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind so he decided to reread the boy's documents. On closer inspection there were many holes in the boy's background.

So far, Hibari knew that Yamakawa was an orphan. He grew up in an orphanage in Italy but he has a Japanese name. He never had any jobs, yet, he was able to afford a plane flight to Japan, study without scholarships and rent a house. According to Rikiya's conversation with him, his 'aunt' helped him.

There were so many questions on Hibari's mind about Yamakawa and more kept popping up.

Why was he given a Japanese name? Who was this 'aunt' who helped him? Why did he want to study here in japan? How did he learn to fight? Who taught him?

According to the information he gathered, Yamakawa was not involved in the mafia. There was no record of a Yamakawa Aoi in any famiglias in the Vongola Alliance nor the enemy famiglias. That's good in a way, however, what if he was part of a hidden organization threatening to destroy them.

On another note, the boy's appearance intrigued Hibari. Yamakawa looked uncannily like the Rain Guardian and has those rare red eyes.


End file.
